Part of his world
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *Rated for cursing* *COMPLETED* Oh common Little mermaid DBZ/GT style... another one of my experiments in my fairytale mix. Ryanna, a mermaid... Trunks a Human... need I say more?
1. She's always in Trouble

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

A/N: Another one of my fairytale fics I'm working on. Also, be expecting soon, outcomes from Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, and Titanic. I take requests too, as long as I've seen the movie! {Oh and quick note the color of their tale matches their seashells.}

Chapter one: She's always in trouble

The sea was calm and the salty sea air was beautiful. A brunette popped her head from the surface and hid behind a rock. She smiled and went back under revealing her shining blue tail. "Okay Marron it's safe." A blonde mermaid with a pale yellow tail swam up to her. "Are you sure? No humans are around are they?" 

Ryanna shook her head. "Nope the coast is clear {Ha, ha I made it funny, COAST}. Marron and Ryanna popped their heads out of the water and Marron handed her the bag. "What did you get this time?" Ryanna pulled out several things: A fork, a worn out book, a bracelet, and a watch. "What the heck is this thing?" Marron asked referring to the fork.

"I dunno but it looks like those things we use to brush our hair." Marron went wide-eyed and smiled. "Really?" She began to comb her hair with it. Ryanna giggled and looked at the book. "Hey there are pictures of humans in this thing." Marron put the fork down. "Really? Let me see!" Marron frowned at the picture.

"Typical humans always appear ugly." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "They are not ugly. They look exactly like us except they have those peach looking stick things. What are they called again?" "I think they call them legs. But I could be wrong. Hey what's this?" Marron picked up the bracelet. It was gold, with several diamonds carved into it.

Ryanna took it from Marron and looked at one of the pictures in a book. "I don't know what it's called but looking at this picture it suppose to go on he wrist like this." She put it on her right wrist. A faint whistle is heard and Marron answered it back. "It's Pan, I wonder what she wants?" Suddenly an onyx haired mermaid with a bright orange fin swam up to them. 

"You guys I've been swimming all over the place for you. Ryanna your dad is about to blow a gasket on you!" Ryanna rolled her eyes. "What did I do now?" "I dunno but we better swim home pronto!" Ryanna sighed and put everything except the bracelet back into the bag. "Let's go." Swimming as fast as their fins could take them they swam to the deep-sea castle. "RYANNA COUSTA'N! Just where have you been for the passed hours of the day?" 

Ryanna gulped at her father. "I- uh, went for a swim around the reef." The king cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Did it ever occur to you that you have company?" It was Ryanna's turn to be confused. "Our grandmother is here. She has asked to talk to you my child." "Nana is here?" It wasn't a pleasuring comment. Ryanna and her grandmother never really saw eye to eye.

"Yes and she is in your room waiting to speak to you." "No I'm right here Damien." Damien looked to his mother. She had frail skin and pleasant eyes. Her eyes were the most shining shade of green much like Ryanna's. Her gray hair was stacked neatly on top of her head decorated with seashells and starfish. "Dear child, come and gives your Nana a hug."

Ryanna nearly groaned. She went up to the old woman and half-heartedly hugged her. "It is nice to see you grandmother, but what in the seven seas are you doing here?" The old mermaid smiled and patted the young girl on the head. "How old are you young one?" "I'm almost 18 Nana." "Well what a mermaid you have become child. I take it Damien has been breeding you good for the pass five years I have been gone?" "Oh yes he has your Grace. I mean he always yells and disciplines her whenever she goes up to the surface. I mean I bet if he found out what we did today he'd probably blow a tail fin." Marron immediately covered her mouth regretting what she said. Ryanna glared at her while her father glared at his daughter.

"And what exactly did you two do today Marron?" Ryanna's grandmother asked in wonderment. Marron laughed sheepishly. "Oh would you look at the time, I'm late for my singing lesson." Marron took off, and Ryanna's grandmother looked to Pan. "Uh I um... MARRON, WAIT FOR ME!" She split the scene making Ryanna groan. "Thanks a lot you two." She mumbled the sentence and looked up to her Nana and father.

"Well, Ryanna?" Ryanna gulped and fiddled with her fingers. "I- uh was at the reef but I sort of went there to look for... human things." Damien was now seeing red with anger. "YOU WHAT! Ryanna you know that human things are dangerous. HOW COULD YOU?" "Humans are not dangerous, dad. They're not Barbarians; they are not monsters, Heck! Give them fins and they could be us!" Damien was about to blow his top when Ryanna's grandmother calmed him down placing a hand on his shoulder. "Damien, don't be so surprised in the girl. She IS the youngest after all, and the only one not married. She needs something to keep her occupied." 

Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. 'O.K what is she up to now?' Her grandmother smiled mischievously. "I have arranged for you to marry King Akron's son." Ryanna's eyes popped out of their socket. "YOU WHAT!"

Uh-oh now what? Okay I know this is a new writing style for me but I had too many complaints that my chapters weren't long enough. I hope you like it anyway.


	2. The rescue of a handsome human

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

A/N: Another one of my fairytale fics I'm working on. Also, be expecting soon, outcomes from Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, and Titanic. I take requests too, as long as I've seen the movie! {Oh and quick note the color of their tale matches their seashells.}

Chapter 2: the rescue of a handsome human

Ryanna couldn't believe it. Her grandmother had arranged for her and a stupid Prince to marry. "Ha, that'll happen when crabs fly." "Ryanna wait up!" Ryanna looked behind her to see Pan and Marron. "Well if it isn't the good for nothing-best friends of mine!" "Ryanna we're sorry, we panicked." "Please forgive us Princess." "For the love of the sea will you two get a grip and stop calling me Princess!"

Pan and Marron gulped and nodded. "Sorry, but look on the bright side. I heard Prince Athens is really cute!" Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Easy for you two to say. Marron, you have Ubbu, and Pan you have my brother. You guys are absolutely in love with your boyfriends. I have to marry a complete stranger!" Ryanna swam off into the distance and up to the surface. She looked at her surroundings and the surface was as beautiful as ever.

"I thought your dad said you couldn't come up to the surface." Ryanna frowned. "He can eat a shark's egg for all I care. I am old enough to take care of myself." There was a slight fog and a dark object approached them. "Hey what is that?" Pan looked at it in a panic. "It's a boat. Quick we have to get underwater now!" Pan and Marron dived underwater but Ryanna smiled and swam closer to it.

She climbed onto the anchor and sat near the boat deck on a pillar. There were indeed humans on the ship {NO SHIT SHERLOCK!}. The graceful figures danced and celebrated. Music played and the people smiled. Ryanna giggled at the ways of the humans but was startled when two of them approached the side of the ship.

"I can't believe you turned her down Trunks!" "I don't want to have this conversation Goten. Princess Shana just wasn't the one I was looking for. Just another preppy non-fun loving wench." Trunks pet his dog that came up next to him. "Yeah but she was a BEAUTIFUL, preppy wench." Trunks rolled his eyes and looked out into the dark sea sky. 

Ryanna looked at the young human. He was with out a doubt very handsome and so... "HEY THERE SWEET- HEART!" Ryanna nearly fell off the pillar she was sitting on when she heard that. "Vinny! Keep it quiet or they'll hear you." The loud mouth seagull perched up next to her. "Whatcha doing Ryanna, spying on the humans?" Ryanna smirked and nodded. "All of them or so wonderful, especially that one." She pointed to Trunks and his dog. 

"You mean the one covered in hair and the," "no, the one with the lavender hair. He's so, so..." "May I have your attention please!" Goten raised his glass of champagne. "I would like to make a toast to the birthday boy Trunks Briefs." Trunks rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "To the now 21 year old Trunks Briefs, and the still single that he can't pick a girl even if his life depended on it which it does Trunks Briefs, Happy Birthday Trunks!" 

"Trunks? What a weird name... I saw a human pointing to a pair of cloth and called them Trunks." Ryanna giggled. "Thanks Goten," Trunks said sarcastically. Goten grinned sheepishly but frowned as lightning and thunder rumbled in the distance. "Captain, there's a storm approaching. We need to head back to land!" "We'll never outrun the storm!" The humans began to run around and panic. The wind blew hard and knocked Ryanna off the pillar and back into the sea.

She popped her head back up and watches in horror as lightning hit the ship and caused fire to erupt. "We have to abandoned ship! Get the lifeboats ready and fast!" Trunks ran up to the helm and tried to keep it steady while the others got on the boats. "Is everyone on?" "Yes everyone now hurry Trunks!" Trunks let go of the helm and ran down the deck. He was about to jump into the water and swim to the lifeboats until one of the sails fell and knocked him unconscious. "TRUNKS!" 

Ryanna looked on in horror. "Oh no this is awful." The fire grew and hit the powder room causing the ship to blow up. Ryanna shielded her eyes from the explosion. When she finally looked back up the ship was in wreckage. She looks around and finally sees the lavender haired man clinging to a piece of wood. She swims up to him and holds him tight. "Hold on Trunks I'll get you back to shore." 

Ooh I'm on a roll! {gets up and does the moon walk}. Okay or maybe i'm just being plain silly. Hope you like it anyway! Review me!


	3. A beautiful song

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

A/N: Song quote is from Moulin Rouge... "Now that you're in the world."

Chapter 3: A beautiful song

Ryanna swam to the shore as fast as she could and stayed with the human until dawn where she checked to see if he was alive. "Vinny do you think he's dead?" "I wouldn't know. I may be fluent in human things but humans themselves." Suddenly Trunks coughed up some water and began breathing a little more. "Wow, he's alive." "Yeah now that we know that he's okay you better ski-daddle before he wakes up."

But Ryanna didn't move. She was too entranced by the human. "You know Vinny I dreamed once that I lived on land and I remember there was a man in it. Maybe it's him." She began to hum softly to a tune that her mother sang to her when she was just a baby. "And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song." Trunks began to stir a bit but remained asleep. "It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, what I put down in words, how wonderful life is now that you're in the world." 

Trunks eyes began to flutter open and he looked into a pair of beautiful green eyes. "Hi." Trunks smiled. "Hi" A wave came up from the tide causing Trunks to choke and enough time for Ryanna to slip away. Trunks coughed up some seawater and looked around. "TRUNKS!" He turned around to see Goten, his father, and his mother running up to him.

Goten helped him up. "Man Trunks you really had us worried. We thought you were a goner." Trunks looked around frantically. "Where is she?" Goten cocked an eyebrow. "Where's who?" "The girl, the one who rescued me. She, she sang to me, and what a voice where is she?" Goten looked around and saw nobody. "Okay Trunks I think you've had enough sea air for the rest of the week. Let's get inside."

Ryanna and Vinny watched from a rock. Ryanna smiled. "He's so handsome, and funny, and..." "And I'm gonna gag! Get real honey, you're a mermaid, he's a male human face it, it won't work." Vinny took off and Ryanna continued to gaze at the handsome lavender haired human. "Hope you don't mind, I hope you mind. What I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world." Ryanna smiled and headed home.

~Two days later~

"Do you have any idea what's gotten into Ryanna?" "I dunno but whatever it is I'm gonna get it out of her." "Hiya Pan! Hiya Marron, what's up?" Kankton swam up to them and planted a kiss on Pan's lips. "I'm confused doll. Your sister is acting..." Suddenly Ryanna comes dancing down the halls humming.

"Look at his face I love it so dear. Oh hi guys!" Pan cocked an eyebrow. "Okay what has gotten into you?" Ryanna stopped and looked around. "You two follow me. Sorry bro girls only." Ryanna dragged Marron and Pan into her room. "you guys I'm in love!" Pan's eyes popped out of their sockets and Marron gawked at her. "you're kidding?" Ryanna shook her head and giggled. "Well who? Who is the lucky merman." "That's just the thing, it's not a merman, it's a human." "oh okay that explains... A WHAT!" Ryanna winced.

"Okay are you sick or something? I knew you were into humans but this is ridiculous." Ryanna grinned and twirled around. "I'm not kidding just listen to my story." Ryanna began telling them how she went up to the boat and saved the humans life. "And now I can't get him out of my mind. It's so Cool!" "COOL? Ryanna you're in love with a human, this is not cool!" Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"Ryanna sweetie, it's Nana may I come in." Ryanna sighed. "Yes you may come in Nana." The fragile mermaid came in and looked around. "Your bedroom is relatively clean. I very surprised, I'd expect it to be messy and untidy like most of your siblings have it." "Um yeah, is there something you want or need Nana?" "Yes as a matter of fact." "Tomorrow your fiancee is coming. I want you to look your best and be on time unlike you were for my arrival." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Very well Nana as you wish." Ryanna's grandmother smiled. "That's a good child." With that she left.


	4. I want to be human

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

Chapter 4: I want to be a human

Ryanna swam up near the coastline where the most gorgeous castle stood. "Wow, what a beautiful home he has." Ryanna smiled. She looked around and spotted her human Prince on the dock near the palace. Trunks sighed and looked out into the Horizon Sea then back to his pad of paper. 

He loved drawing almost as much as he loved sailing in the ocean. Right now he tried drawing the eyes he had looked into the day he was saved. "They were beautiful, almost like emeralds. And her voice it was so calm and soft, but powerful at the same time." He looked out to the sea once more. "I'll find you and when I do I'll make you my wife." Ryanna swam under the dock and looked up to him. He was as beautiful as she remembered. His short lavender locks fell right above his ears, and his shining blue eyes glittered like diamonds. She sighed and kept her gaze onto him.

"I don't want to marry Prince Athens. I've never even met the guy, and from everyone's description he's an egotistical bastard who wants to rule the sea." She sighed. "It may have only been one word we spoke to each other but I know you are different. I just wish... I was human. I want to be a human." Then an idea hit Ryanna. The old sorceress, with her magic... that just might work.

With a smile on her face Ryanna took off into the sea. Trunks looked up from his booklet too sea a blue tail swim back into the ocean. "Wow, that was either a dolphin or very small whale. But they never come this close to shore." Trunks shrugged and headed back inside. "Look at his face... I love it so dear... nah, nah, nah..." Her voice echoed through the sea. Pan and Marron where playing sponge ball until they heard Ryanna's singing. 

"Sounds like Ms. Lovebird is going on one of her adventures at the reef." Pan nodded but then she saw Ryanna heading in the opposite direction from the reef. "No she's not she's heading towards skull canyon." "Isn't that where that old sea witch lives?" "Yeah." Pan was about to throw the ball again but then froze. "You don't think she would..." Both Pan and Marron's eyes widened. "Ryanna NO!"

Ryanna paid them no heed. As she entered the cave she looked at her surroundings. It was very dark and cold, with frightening mountain sculptures and creatures. "Wow, only the sea witch would live in a desolate place like this." "Why thank-you. I try hard." Ryanna froze at the sound of her eerie raspy voice. A dark figure came up to her. Her tentacles were a dark purple and the rest of her skin was a pale gray. Her silver hair went down to her shoulders, and she had dead evil ice blue eyes. 

"Are you the sea witch?" "Child, please call me Millicent." "Okay Millicent, I, um..." "Let me guess... Is it, you are in love with a human, and you want to become a human so you can marry him and live happily ever after?" 

Ryanna's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "How did you know?" "My dear child... you underestimate the power of a sorceress." Ryanna blushed and cleared her throat. "Well can you make my wish? Can you make me human." "Well there is this slight problem... it's not the fact I can't turn you into one... but more of how are you going to pay me? I don't do things for free you know."

"I really don't have anything pricey." Millicent smiled devilishly. "Well, i can think of something you have that I have been envying for quite sometime." Ryanna's brightened. "Really, what is it? I'll give you anything." Millicent came forward and held her chin. "How about your voice?" Ryanna frowned and stuttered. "My voice, but, I..." Millicent covered her mouth with her tentacle. "Tell you what, I'll give you one week to make this so called Prince fall in love with you. There for you must kiss him before midnight on the last day."

Ryanna listened closely. "So what happens if I succeed?" "You get to stay human and just for out of pity you get your voice back. But even if you don't you still get your voice back but... you become my slave for eternity." Pan gasps from behind the rock her and Marron hide behind. Ryanna thought hard, it was obvious she'd never be happy staying in the sea. She would be forced into marrying some self centered Prince, live under her grandmother's influence and never have fun. So she knew what she had to do. "I'll do it!"

Millicent smirked, and Took a potions bottle and a clam shell necklace off her shelf. She slammed the bottle on the ground causing a blast of smoke and a bright light to surround Ryanna. "Ryanna NO!" Ryanna began to float lifelessly as the light and smoke disappears. Pan and Marron rush over to her grabbing her body and brought her up to the surface.

Ewwie wonder what's gonna happen... find out next chappie! REVIEW!


	5. Holy shit! Ryanna you're a human!

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

Chapter 5: Holy shit! Ryanna you're a human!

Pan and Marron pant heavily on the shore. "Man, what a swim. I'll be ready for the next undersea games in no time at this rate." Marron looked around and spotted Ryanna unconscious in the water. "Whoa! RYANNA!" Pan and Marron swam over to her and placed her against a rock in the reef. "Speak to me Ryanna." Ryanna slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Marron sighed with relief.

"Don't do that to me. You scared the living daylights out of me." Pan then spoke up. "So what was with you and that sea witch?" Ryanna shrugged. Marron tapped her chin and sighed. "Are you going to talk to us or not?" Ryanna smiled and tried to say yes, but nothing came out. She covered her mouth. "What's wrong?"

Ryanna tapped her throat. Pan's eyes widened and she looked underwater. She came up just as quickly she had gone down. "Oh my Kami Marron it worked!" "What worked?" "The sea witch gave her legs." Ryanna stared wide eyes and lift her foot out of the water... her foot? "Holy shit! She's right! Ryanna you're a human." Ryanna smiled and moved her new legs. Now instead of a long blue tail she had two peach legs and a long blue skirt to match her seashells.

"Hey there, sweet heart!" Vinny flew up next to the three girls. "He nice skirt... At least I think that's what it's called. After that Trunks guy I'm kinda confused in the difference." Ryanna put her hand to her mouth and chuckled as best as she could. "Vinny Ryanna's been turned human. She traded her voice in for a pair of those." Marron was referring to Ryanna's legs that she was trying to stand on. She managed to take a few steps before she fell back into the water. Pan squealed and tried to help her. 

"Hey Goten did you here something?" Goten looked to Trunks and shook his head. "No why?" Trunks just gave him a never mind look. Though Scamp, Trunks' dog, knew something was up. He managed to crawl away to go see what made that sound. Ryanna had managed to get on her feet and was now walking perfectly. "Hey Ryanna try running!" Ryanna smiled and ran a few steps around the beach, feeling the water and sand between her toes.

* Ruff, Ruff!* Scamp looked at the new human and began to run up to her. Ryanna panicked and tried to run away from the weird looking creature "Run Ryanna run!" She dodged it a couple of times and climbed onto the deck running away again. She stopped at the end of the deck and was about to turn around when the dog barked at her. She lost her footing and fell back into the ocean. PAn and Marron screamed.

Trunks looked up. "Okay I know for sure that I heard something. Common Goten!" Trunks and Goten walked to the deck where Scamp continued barking at the now wet for of Ryanna. Ryanna coughed up water and took the sea weed out of her hair. "Are you alright miss?" Ryanna turned around to see the handsome human she had fallen for so suddenly. The dog barked startling Ryanna making her fall again. 

Trunks rushed out to her and scooped her in his arms carrying her back to shore. He set her on the sand and took out the new pieces of see weed. "Are you alright?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. Scamps ran up to Ryanna and his master. Ryanna got scared and hid behind Trunks. "Hey it's okay. He won't hurt you. Look he just wants to play." Ryanna looked to him then back at the dog. reaching out with her hand she let the dog lick her.

She giggled as best she could. Trunks smiled. "See, he's harmless." "Yo Trunks dude! Man you run to fast!" Goten then spotted Ryanna. "And now I see why." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Get real Goten. Scamp scared her and she fell off the deck. But she's okay now, right?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. Trunks looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful green... wait a minute. "It's you the one who saved me... What's your name?" Ryanna frowned but tried to say her name anyway. Trunks looked at her confused. 

"What's wrong?" Ryanna shook her head at him. Trunks looked down at her hands that he was holding. "You can't speak can you?" Ryanna shook her head. Goten sighed. "Face it Trunks, that girl who saved your life doesn't exist." Ryanna frowned at him and looked down. She then smiled. She tapped Trunks and moved her arm as if it was a wave.

"What, um water, ocean?" Ryanna shook her head. "She pointed out to the ocean and imitated a big ship. "A ship?" She nodded and then imitated a big explosion. "Ship wrecked?" Ryanna nodded again. "You were ship wrecked." Ryanna jumped up and down but then fell. Trunks caught her before she hit the ground. "Whoa hey take it easy miss." Ryanna blushed. "Come on, you can stay with us. We'll help you." Ryanna smiled and nodded. "Well come on you two let's go I'm starving!" Trunks put Ryanna's arms around his neck and helped her. 

Ryanna turned back to the ocean where her friends shared excited looks and silently wished her good luck.

Okay I know I took a few parts from the movie but this whole story is suppose to be the DBZ/GT version anyway so PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! But still review plz! 


	6. High heels and Vegetarians

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

Chapter 6: High-heels and Vegetarians 

Ryanna winced as one of the maids tied the corset of her dress. Though the gown was beautiful, just like the pictures in the books she always found. It was black with curved sleeves, slits on both sides of her legs, with black sparkles here and there. "Well miss you certainly have quite a body on you. Your as skinny as a tooth pick." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow but shrugged. She smiled at her reflection and twirled around.

The maid smiled and looked at Ryanna's old outfit. "Well you certainly had an interesting outfit on that sailing trip. How about I get this cleaned and you go on down stairs." Ryanna smiled and nodded leaving the room. "Wait miss!" Ryanna turned to the maid. "You forgot these." She produced a pair of black high-heels. Ryanna looked at them and gulped. The maid slipped them on Ryanna's feet. Ryanna smiled and was about to walk off but tripped on the heels.

"Trunks you need to get over this mirage." "It wasn't a mirage Goten. I saw her, I heard her! I'm going to find this girl. Find her, then marry her." Goten sighed. Bulma, Trunks' mother spoke up. "Trunks you have plenty of girls fawning over you and yet you pick this one girl because she has green eyes and a beautiful voice." Trunks shook his head. "You guys will never understand." 

The sound of broken glass interrupted their conversation. "Whoa! Careful now miss." Ryanna stepped into the room with a maid helping her. She managed to get the hang of it somewhat. Trunks smiled at her. Bulma saw the motion and smiled too. "Well now who is this?" Ryanna was about to step up to Trunks when she fell over her heel again. 

A crowd of giggles came from the door; Princess Shana, along with Trunks' sister were there. "So much for being graceful." Princess Shana smiled at Trunks and waved. Trunks frowned and helped Ryanna up. "I'm sorry your majesty. I guess she still has her sea legs. She's been falling every five steps." "It's okay Carol. Go and help get dinner ready I'll take it from here." Ryanna blushed but let the Prince help her.

Trunks helped her into her seat and sat next to her. Shana spoke up. "Well Trunks now that Ms. clumsy is in her seat how about you tell us who she is." Trunks glared at her and gave an apologetic smile to Ryanna. Ryanna just smiled and shrugged. "I actually don't know her name yet. I was hoping she could tell me." Ryanna gave him 'you know I can't' look. "She lost her voice." "Oh the poor dear that must be a shame not being able to speak."

Shana rolled her eyes. The cooks and waiters came in with silver trays and plates. Ryanna looked under the lid and quickly shut it falling off her chair. Shana and Bra giggled Shana a little more than Bra. "Are you okay miss?" Ryanna bit her lip sitting back in her chair. She lifted the lid to her diner and pointed to the crab on her plate.

"What's wrong? Don't you like crab?" Ryanna shook her head. "How about some salmon?" Ryanna shook her head fiercely still biting her lip. "I guess she doesn't eat sea food. Do you think she's a vegetarian?" Ryanna nodded her head. She didn't know what a vegetarian was but if it meant she didn't have to eat sea food she most likely was one. "Waiter can you please get a salad special for our guest please." 

Ryanna gave a thanks-you smile to Trunks. Trunks smiled back. Bulma looked at the chemistry between the two and smiled. When the waiter came back with Ryanna's meal she looked at it weirdly. 'They're giving me sea weed?' She took a look around and saw the fork. She looked to Trunks who was using the fork to eat his crab. Ryanna gulped and took the fork in her right hand. She took a piece and ate it. Surprisingly it was very good. She smiled and continued eating.

After dinner Ryanna sat at her vanity mirror and brushed her hair. Vinny flew into the room and perched on her bed post. "Hi there sweet- heart how's it going?" Ryanna smiled at Vinny and stood up. She wore a silky white night gown. Her brown hair was neatly brushed flowing down over her shoulders. She walked out onto the balcony and watched the sea bang against the rocks of the reef and coastline.

She noticed Trunks sitting near the deck all alone. She frowned and looked to Vinny. "I'm way ahead of you sweet-heart." Vinny flew down and sat next to Trunks. Trunks sighed and looked at his pad of paper, Ryanna's song sticking into his mind. Vinny cawed and Trunks turned to him. Vinny flew up back to Ryanna's window Trunks following it's flight. Trunks saw the seagull fly up to one of the rooms where the new girl was standing on the balcony.

She pet the seagull and smiled at Trunks. Trunks smiled back at her. Ryanna looked to Vinny. "No need to thank me Ryanna. I better go though, I haven't eaten yet and I am SOOOO hungry!" Ryanna smiled and tapped his head. Vinny took off into the night sky while Ryanna retired inside for bed. 

okay this is now fixed for mistakes... Review PLZ!


	7. These things I'll never say

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

A/N: Incase you're wondering Trunks and Goten are wearing similar clothes to Prince Eric in "the Little Mermaid."

{The song is... "These words I'll never say," by Avril Lavigne.}

Chapter 7: These things I'll never say

Ryanna woke up to a new morning. It was beautiful; the sun was shining brightly, the sounds of the ocean filled her ears, and the fresh salty breeze from the new waves beating against the ocean. Ryanna then spotted her friends by the reef. She smiled and headed for her closet, grabbing a white dress with a black corset. She brushes her hair out and pulls on the dress and corset {the corset was in front so it was easy for her}.

****

*I'm tugging at my hair... I'm pulling on my clothes. *

*I'm trying to keep my cool. I know it shows. *

*I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. *

*I'm searching for the words inside my head. *

Without putting on any shoes, Ryanna practically flies out of the room and down the stairs out into the gorgeous morning. Ryanna smiles as she runs up to water and splashes around in it. Marron and Pan see her and swim up to the reef. "Hey Ryanna!" Ryanna turns to her friends and waves. The two mermaids splash around with smiles on their faces. Ryanna with a gorgeous smile of her own dances on he shore line.

****

*I'm feeling nervous... Trying to be so perfect. *

*Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah. *

*If I can say what I want to say, I say I want to blow you away. *

* Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? *

Trunks smiles as he looks at Ryanna dance. She was so full of life and energy it amazed him. Ryanna turned back to the castle and waved to Trunks. His smile widened and he waved back. Ryanna ran up to him and grabbed his hands making him dance with her in the water. Trunks laughs picking her up he swings her around. Ryanna laughed as best she could with her Prince charming {Corny... *gag*}. Trunks puts her down and smiles at her.

****

*If I can say what I want to see, I wanna see you go down on one knee. *

*Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away. *

*With these things I'll never say. *

"I really wish I knew your name." Ryanna thought for a moment. She tried mouthing it to him. "R- Reyna?" Ryanna shook her head and tried again. "Ryama?" Sighing she looked to the ground and got another idea. She carefully traced her name in the sand. Trunks looked at it and tried to pronounce it. "Ryanna?" Ryanna nodded and Trunks smiled. "Your name is Ryanna." She nodded again smiling. "That's a beautiful name." Ryanna blushed but still smiled. He took her hand and began walking around the beach. 

"Wow look at them Marron. This is going good." "I know Pan, this is so exciting." Trunks lets go of her hand. "Hey do you wanna go horse back riding and then maybe go into town. I know some great places to eat. But don't worry they have other stuff besides fish." Ryanna giggled and nodded. Near the Palace Shana looked on in jealousy. "I don't believe this guy. I'm prettier, wittier, and more graceful then that stupid bimbo. What has she got that I don't got?" "A decent sense of humor?"

Shana turned around and glared at Goten. "Very funny, but I'm serious. How can I ever get Trunks to see me the way he sees her?" Goten shrugged. "Becoming that mystery girl that he keeps blabbing about might be your only way, But like I said to Trunks, that girl doesn't exist." Shana pouts and turns to where Trunks and that girl took off.

Man what a snotty bitch. Remind you of anyone? Review Please!


	8. Human ways

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

Chapter 8: Human ways

Ryanna looked at the brown creature in interest. "Do you need help?" Ryanna nodded. Trunks hopped on first holding out his hand he helped her get on. "Okay now just hold on tight and we can ride into town okay. Ryanna smiled and nodded. The scenery of the human world was so beautiful to Ryanna that it was amazing. How could her father have thought that such wonderful people could be evil? Speaking of her father, she wondered how everything was going back in the sea.

~In the ocean~

"Where is she? I didn't come half way across the sea just to be stood up." "Please King Akron, be patient. The princess has been missing for two days can we have no idea where she is. "I swear didn't they look so dreamy together?" "Oh yeah, they are the perfect couple." "Pan, Marron, you were the last one's seen with her now tell us where she is." 

Pan and Marron froze. "Uh I uh, sorry your majesty but um we're very, very late for a date with our boyfriends so ta, ta!" "HOLD IT!" They froze once again. "What's going on?" "Um you see your majesty the last time we saw Ryanna she had..." "WE WAS HER HEADING TOWARDS SKULL CANYON!" Marron looked at Pan who shrugged. "Oh then if that is... YOU WHAT?" 

"We saw her going into skull canyon." "That's where the sea witch lives." "We know, we told her not to go but she said she refused to marry a self-" Pan covered Marron's mouth. "I think we've said enough."

~Back to the surface. ~

Ryanna smiled at all the fascinating objects in town square, there were puppet masters, craft makers, and singers. They even had a stage and dance floor where people could perform and dance to music. Ryanna stared lovingly at the couples dancing. Trunks held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Ryanna bit her lip while blushing and staring at her feet. 

"What's the matter?" Ryanna pointed to the people and shook her head. "You can't dance?" Ryanna nodded. "Well common I'll teach you." Ryanna smiled and took his hand. Trunks led her onto the dance floor and began a waltz movement. Ryanna looked at her feet every five seconds to see if she was doing it right. "Don't look down keep your head up and let your feet do the work." Ryanna looked up and kept her gaze on Trunks' blue eyes. 

Trunks took a good look at Ryanna with interest. She was indeed very beautiful; he couldn't deny that. She was also as he noticed before full of life and laughter even though she couldn't speak. She was willing to try anything if taught and now that she stopped trying she was a very good dancer. "That's it, you're doing great." 

Ryanna smiled, she was actually doing it. She was dancing like she had in her dream. With the man of her dreams holding her hand. After the music stopped Ryanna looked around for other things to do. She saw a man selling rowboats out to the creek and lagoon. Ryanna grabbed Trunks' arm and pointed to it. "You want to go on a boat ride?" Ryanna nodded. "Well I don't see why, let's go." 

Pan and Marron swam as fast as they could to where Vinny told them Ryanna was. "What's all this about a Prince?" "It's Ryanna's so called Fiancee her grandmother hooked her up with. He's here and now her father knows she went to see the sea witch. Though he doesn't know why." Vinny perched on a branch on a willow tree. "Well there they are in that small boat. Perfect though, it's the perfect place for a romantic kiss."

"Yeah but at what cost? If Ryanna's dad finds her who knows what will happen, Vinny. We have to talk to her." Vinny scratched his head feathers for a moment hen a light bulb hit him {Not that way you baka, he has an idea.}. "I have an idea. It will help them with their kiss and also help you talk to Ryanna. Now here's what we do." Vinny began whispering orders to them and devilish smirks played on the two mermaids faces.

Cliff hanger... he, he, sorry but you'll have to tune in to the next xhapter to find out what his plan is. Review Please!


	9. a song worth kissing for

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

Chapter 9: A song to kiss for

Marron and Pan swam up to the edge of the boat behind Trunks. "It sure id a pretty night outside isn't it?" Ryanna nodded then spotted her two friends. They motioned her to keep quiet so she tried to ignore them and pay attention to Trunks. "Let's hope that Vinny's idea works. You ready Pan?" Pan nodded and the two began singing. Marron taking the solo.

*My friends say you're so into me*

*And that you need me desperately, yeah, yeah. *

*They say you we're so complete, but I need to hear it straight from you*

*If you want me to believe it's true, ooh, ooh. *

Trunks looks around. "Where's that music coming from?" Ryanna gave him an innocent look and mouthed. 'What music?' Trunks scratched his head and continued paddling. 'Maybe I am loosing it. Maybe that girl that saved me was a figment of my imagination.' He looks to Ryanna ho was staring at him lovingly with her beautiful green eyes. 'Or was it?'

*I've been waiting for so long it hurts. *

*I wanna hear you say the words, please. *

*Don't, don't let me be the last to know. *

*Don't hold back, just let it go.*

Vinny hummed softly for the back round and looked at the Prince who was now staring intently at Ryanna. Vinny whispered. "Don't stop It's working." PAn gave him a thumbs up and took over the solo.

*I need to hear you say. *

*You need me all the way. *

*Oh, if you love me so, *

*don't let me be the last to know.*

Trunks stopped rowing and held onto Ryanna's hands. He began to rub them gently as the boat drifted into the middle of the creek. 

*Your body language says so much.*

*I feel it in the way you touch. *

*Until you say the words it's not enough.*

*Common and tell me you're in love, please. *

Ryanna sighed. 'His hands are so soft.'

*Don't, don't let me be the last to know.*

*Don't hold back, just let it go.*

*I need to hear you say, you need me all the way. *

*Oh if you love me so, don't let me ne the last to know.*

Pan and Marron smiled at each other while singing. Ryanna and Trunks were very close. Both were lost into each other's eyes neithe rof them were regretting each other's company or movement.

*I wanna feel the way you feel, common. *

*Don't, don't let me be the last to know.*

*Don't hold back, just let it go.*

*I need to hear you say, you love me all the way. *

*Oh if you love me so, don't... *

Suddenly the boat tips and both of them are thrown into the water.

Pan and Marron quickly swim out of sight. Trunks pops up first and looks around for Ryanna. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Ryanna!" He dives under and finally finds her body struggling to swim. He holds her by her waist and swims up to the surface. Ryanna gasps for air and coughs. "Are you okay?" Ryanna nods and coughs up more water. "Common we better get to shore." 

Under the deeps Millicent smiles. "That was too close for comfort dear child. Looks like I need to do some damage control." Shana watches as Trunks helps Ryanna back onto the shore. "Ooh, that little wench. Prince Trunks was suppose to be mine!" "So you want to marry the prince eh?" Shana looks at the water where Millicent was sitting smirking evilly. "Yes but why do you care?"

"I can help you. I hear he has been looking for this girl that saved his life." "Yes she's suppose to have these beautiful green eyes and singing voice. I may have the green eyes but I'm no soprano." Millicent pulls out a clam shell necklace from under the water. "With this you can." Shana looks at the necklace. When she touched it the voice rang out and she smirked. "What's the catch?" "Nothing, you'll be helping me win a bargain. You see I made a deal with that girl too." Shana smirks evilly and clutches the necklace in her grasp.

Oh SHITAMMA! What are they doing... and that was so close, they were this close to kissing... oh boy you're gonna have to stay tuned for the next xhappie to see how it turns out. REVIEW! ... plz.


	10. Deception and regard

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

Chapter 10: Deception and regard 

"Holy Tahiti, Ryanna, you were this close to getting your kiss." As Ryanna brushed her hair Vinny went on and on about how close she was to becoming human permanently. Getting up she closed his beak. She shook her head and walked to the balcony gazing at the stars.

It had been a nightly routine for her. Every night she would go out onto the balcony and look at either the stars or the ocean. She looked down and as usual there was Trunks out by the dock looking out into the ocean hoping he would see the girl who saved his life. Ryanna smiled to herself knowing that as soon as she kisses him he would finally know that it was her that had saved his life. 

~Out by the dock~

Trunks sighed for the millionth time that day. He didn't know what was happening to him. He thought he was in love with the girl who saved his life, if she even existed, but now he's starting to have feelings towards Ryanna. A girl he barely knew, who couldn't talk, but was... he shook his head. "Hey Trunks." Turning around he saw Goten. "What's up, Goten?" "I've been thinking." "That must have hurt." 

Goten rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha very funny. Anyway, I think you should give up on this dream girl. There is a girl right underneath your nose. She's everything you've been looking for, I know I can see it when you look at her. Do yourself a favor and marry her." Goten then leaves.

Trunks looks down at his hands that held his sketch. He frowned and crumpled it up tossing it into the sea. He looks up and sees Ryanna gazing at the stars. He smiles and begins to head there until he here's the song. "My gift is my song, and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody hat this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind. What I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world." 

Trunks glances at the figure and when it finally turns to him he recognizes her. "Hi Trunks." " Shana?" Shana smirks and sits up. "It, it was you? You were the one who rescued me?" Shana walks over to him. "You sound surprised." "I, I am. I can't believe it's you." Shana frowns. "Why not? I'm just your average human, that just happens to be overly beautiful, rich, and can sing." 

Trunks shakes his head. 'No it can't be her. But it is, she has the voice, she has the eyes. I guess I have to do what I have to do.' Trunks sighs and gets on one knee. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

~The next morning. ~

Vinny flies around in a pit of happiness. He flies through Ryanna's window and screams. "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Ryanna falls off her bed in a fit of sleepiness. "Guess what I just heard!" Ryanna shrugs getting up off the floor. "People are talking all about it that the prince is getting hitched."

Ryanna cocks an eyebrow. "You know, he's affianced, engaged, HE'S GETTING MARRIED!" Ryanna's eyes popped out of their sockets. "We did it! You little imp, you're dreams are gonna come true and you'll live happily ever after!" Ryanna broke out into a huge smile. She got up and dressed, brushed her hair so it was somewhat neat and hurried down stairs.

She ran through the hallways and jut as she turned the corner bumped into someone. "Hey whoa slow down Ryanna." Ryanna looked up to see Goten. She smiled and hugged him. "Well, uh good morning to you too. Hey um Trunks wanted to see you for something. He's in his room." Ryanna smiled and hugged him again. 

She ran down the hallways and into Trunks' room. "Oh hey there Ryanna." She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Trunks cocked an eyebrow and patted her back. "Ryanna will you come with me. I need to talk to you." Ryanna nodded her head excitedly. As soon as Trunks got dressed and ready they headed to the dock. 

Ryanna sat on the edge and smiled happily. Trunks sighed and sat next to her. "Ryanna I need to ask you something." Ryanna looked at him and motioned for him to go on. "Well, incase you haven't heard, I've been looking for a wife and I think I've found the person I've been looking for." Ryanna smiled. "Ryanna Will you be..." Ryanna got closer to him. "Will you be Shana's maid of honor?" Ryanna's face fell and she gulped hard. 

"I proposed to Shana last night. Turns out she was the one who saved my life." Ryanna's eyes widened. "Yeah I know, unbelievable eh? I owe her my life so I'm marrying her in four days, at night out on the sea. For some reason Shana wanted it to be held near midnight." Ryanna couldn't believe her ears. Shana knew, but how? "So will you? I care for you a lot and I want you to be, please." 

Ryanna looked at him and smiled sadly. She nodded and Trunks smiled. "Thanks, I'll see you later okay. I'm taking Shana out to lunch." Ryanna nodded and waved. As soon as he was gone Ryanna broke out into tears. She couldn't stand it she stood up and jumped off the dock. 

Vinny saw what she did and soared down. "Hey what are you doing?" Ryanna stopped swimming and pointed out to the sea. "Oh no you don't get back up onto dry land. I'll go get Pan and Marron, maybe they can talk some sense into you."

Ryanna sighed and went back on the beach. She sat on a rock near the reef and waited for her friends. Vinny returned about a half an hour later with Pan and Marron. "Hey there, girly, how's operation kiss going?" Ryanna suddenly broke into tears. "Oh my god what happened?" 

Ryanna then heard horses where she saw Trunks and Shana getting off of them. Trunks helped Shana off and Shana smiled. Ryanna frowned and pointed to them. Maroon gasped. "No, he didn't!" Ryanna nodded and more tears sprang onto her face. Pan lifted herself onto the rock and hugged Ryanna. 'This is terrible.'

Okay, you realize what happened right? I hope so if not e-mail, or review me and ask, or you can just wait for the next chappie. I hope you review me anyway.. TA, TA!


	11. A wedding disaster

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

Chapter 11: A wedding disaster

Ryanna's sweet tender lips grazed a frown as she looked at her bride's maid dress. It was mad of cotton and silk, engraving the most beautiful color of aquamarine matching the color of the ocean perfectly. 'Take a nice look Ryanna. This will be the last piece of humans clothing you will wear.' Her hair fell over her shoulder in beautiful curls and she wore a diamond necklace, the diamonds shaped like seashells, framing her neckline. 

"Ryanna, it's time to get ready. You know what to do right?" Ryanna turned to Goten and nodded smiling sadly. Goten walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "To tell you the truth I think Trunks is making the biggest mistake of his life marrying Shana." Ryanna looked at him surprised. "You should be the one wearing the bridal gown and wearing the ring on your beautiful finger." Ryanna smiled and hugged Goten.

Goten took this as a thank you. "You're welcome Ryanna." He bobbed his head towards the door and linked arms with her {Goten is Trunks' best man. DUH!}. Shana looked at Ryanna and smirked. 'Well looks like everything is at go. This will be the mermaid's last human memory. Her true love marrying me, Shana Rose.' Trunks glanced around nervously as the wedding was about to start. His heart pounded, but not because he was nervous about seeing Shana, but because he feels like it was all a big mistake.

"Scoot over Marron, I can't see a thing." "Nothing is happening. It's an hour until midnight and these stupid people are clueless about what will happen then." "Will you girls keep quiet? Someone will hear you." Pan, Marron and Vinny sat themselves on a banister with a perfect view of the whole wedding. "I still can't believe we managed to climb up this high." "Well don't look down unless it's to look at the wedding. The height might cause us to faint and fall." The wedding march played and Ryanna and Goten walked out onto the isle.

"Hey look it's Ryanna." "Ooh who's the cutie?" "I dunno maybe he's Ryanna's new lover." "Get real you two I remember hearing this. I believe that that's the Maid of honor and, the something man? I forget exactly." Trunks looks to Ryanna and smiles. Ryanna smiles back but sadly as she took her place on the women's side. The music restarted and Shana came down the isle. Scamp growled at Shana but held his place by Trunks' dad. Shana glared at the dog but turned her gaze back to Trunks.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Shana Rose and Trunks Vegeta." Ryanna bit her lip keeping her gaze on Trunks and biting back the tears. Pan and Marron looked at Ryanna with sympathy. "We got to do something Marron." "I got it! Prince Athens, if we could get Ryanna to kiss him then..." "It won't work. It has to be a human and Ryanna had to be in love with the guy." Marron's face fell. "But getting Ryanna's dad won't be such a bad idea." Pan looked up to Vinny. "Vinny try and stall them. We'll get Ryanna's dad and be back in a flash." 

The two jumped off the banister and splashed into the ocean causing everyone to give curious looks to the side of the boat. Ryanna cocked an eyebrow and looked up. That's where she saw Vinny. She motioned him to come down while everyone was distracted. "Don't worry sweetheart. Marron and Pan are on their way to get your dad." Ryanna's eyes bugged out and she ran to the side of the boat. 'They did WHAT! Oh great I'm in deep shit now!' 

"Yes well let's continue. Um, do you Shana Rose take Trunks Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Shana smirked. "I do." Ryanna gulped as the priest said the same to Trunks. "Do you Trunks Briefs take Shana Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Trunks hesitated. He looked to Shana who smiled wickedly, then to Ryanna who had a look of fear and sadness. 

He didn't like that look on her. She was always so happy when they first met. He couldn't do this, not only did he not love Shana but he couldn't stand seeing Ryanna suffer. "I don't." Everyone gasped and Ryanna gawked at him. "Trunks, what do you mean you don't?" "I'm sorry Shana but I just realized that I shouldn't be marrying you just because you saved my life." "Trunks what on Earth are you talking about! Wait I know exactly what it is." 

Shana turned her head to Ryanna. "It's her isn't it? You love her don't you?" Trunks gulped and looked to Ryanna. "Well you know what here's what I think of your good for nothing love." She walked up to Ryanna and slapped her full on the face. Everyone gasped and Ryanna held her cheek. An evil laugh interrupted the argument. "Well-done Shana, I couldn't have done it better myself." Ryanna glared at the sea witch. "Ryanna, Ryanna, Ryanna, You didn't think I would play fair did you?"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow at the weird looking octopus. "You know Trunks having two ladies fight over you is quite a show. You must be enjoying it." "Who are you?" "Let's just say I'm an acquaintance of these two ladies." Trunks looked to Ryanna who had a look of kill on her face. "Okay Ryanna you're obviously not going to get the kiss in say two minutes. So Shana I need the necklace back." 

Shana glared at the witch. "You can have it. It didn't get me Trunks." Millicent smiled evilly and opened the locket. "I believe this belongs to you Ryanna." A light burst out of the locket and surrounded Ryanna's body. "Ryanna!" Ryanna fell to the floor. She looked up and coughed. Trunks was at her side immediately. "Ryanna are you okay?" Ryanna looked at him and smiled. "Yes I'm okay." Trunks' eyes bugged out and he gawked at her. "You, you can talk."

Ooh what happens next? You'll find out soon enough. Review please!


	12. FINALE!

Part of his World

*DBZ version of the little mermaid*

Chapter 12:

"You, you can talk?" Ryanna smiled. "I guess I can." Millicent sighed and grabbed Ryanna by the arm. "Hey let her go." "I don't think so Prince Trunks. You see this is no ordinary girl you're dealing with." Trunks cocked an eyebrow and looked to Ryanna. "You see she's not all that human, only half actually." "What? Are you trying to tell me that she's some kind of mermaid?" Millicent smirked. "Tell him yourself child." Ryanna bit her lip. "It's true Trunks. But that's not all." Trunks listened carefully.

"I was the one that saved your life." Trunks' eyes popped open. "See I told you, she was such a love-struck teen that I decided to help her. She failed though and now she has to return to the sea and become my slave." "What no! I can't let that happen." "Trunks don't." Ryanna walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "I have lone minute then I'm turning back into a mermaid. When I have to return to the sea forever." "No I can't let this happen, I, I " 

Ryanna put a finger to his lips. "Just remember how much I love you Trunks Vegeta Briefs... Did I say that right?" Trunks smiled slightly and nodded. "I love you too Ryanna." Trunks began leaning in. "Wait what are you doing?" Millicent was too late to stop them. Trunks leaned in fully just as the clock tower rang out midnight. Ryanna's body then began to glow. A bright light surrounds the still kissing pair.

Vinny goes wide-eyed, Millicent stares in horror, and everyone else in wonder. As the light dims everyone expected Ryanna in fins but she wasn't. "YOU DID IT GIRLY! WHOO HOO!" Ryanna glanced up at Vinny who was dancing around then at her own two feet... TWO FEET! "I- I'm still a human." "No! This can't be! You were supposed to have changed." "I guess the two of them kissed just in time you old wench!" 

Vinny flew down and began pecking at the witch causing her to fall into the ocean. Ryanna smirked at Vinny and gave him a thumbs up. Trunks along with the rest of the humans were confused. "Ryanna, sweetie I'm confused. I thought you were suppose to turn into a mermaid at midnight." Ryanna shook her head. "You kissed me Trunks; our very first true loves kiss. That was the bargain, I needed a human to fall in love with me and kiss me before midnight in one week."

Trunks smiled and was about to kiss her again before an uproar shook the ship. "DADDY!" Damien shot out of the water to gaze onto the ship. Two of his guards were holding a struggling Millicent. "We caught the sea witch; she'll be put into a secure place where she won't be able to practice her magic." Ryanna smiled at her father and ran up to hug him. Damien being the caring person he was hugged her back. 

"I missed you my daughter. Though the girls, meaning your two best friends had to do a lot of explaining for Prince Athens." Ryanna gulped but there stood prince Athens behind her father smiling. "As much as I would have been an honor to marry such a beautiful mer-" he stuttered looking at her legs. "Beautiful lady like you, I cannot interfere with true love." He fixed his hair and whined his teeth. "There is always Galadria of Atlantis." 

Ryanna smiled and nodded at the prince. Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder. Damien noticed the gesture and smiled. "I hope you take good care of my daughter. She is my youngest after all." Trunks nodded. "You can count on me sir." Damien smirked. "Call me Dad." Trunks chuckled and Ryanna smiled. Ryanna hugged her father once more then turned to Trunks. Trunks took her hand and rubbed it gently. "Ryanna will you marry me?" Ryanna smiled. "I will Trunks." 

The two lovers embrace in a sweet kiss and applauds ring out amongst the mer-people and humans. even Vinny cheered. Shana sighed and politely applauded. "Excuse me miss?" Shana turns to a handsome brunette blue-eyed man. "May I have this dance?" Shana smiles and nods. Ryanna winked at the man and he winked back. Trunks chuckled and offered Ryanna his hand. She took it and they began to dance as well under the pale moon and stars.

Two months time Ryanna Coutsa'n, mermaid from the sea, and Trunks Vegeta Briefs, from the land married on the brink shores near the palace. The ceremony was witnessed by many men, women, mermaids, and mermen. Trunks kissed his new wife and all were happy. Damien was happy because his little girl was grown up and happy with the love of her life. Pan and Marron were happy because they finally get to see their best friend in a wedding dress, Ryanna and Trunks were happy, well for obvious reasons. Heck even Ryanna's grandmother was happy for the new couple. "I just wanted the best for her... and this s for the best." 

Trunks' family was more than willing to welcome Ryanna to the family, not only did she save his life but also did the one thing many women couldn't... make him happy. "Ryanna could you do me a favor?" "What is it love?" "Sing for me." Ryanna smiled and kissed his lips. "How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Trunks smiled with her and the two began to dance. With the unhappy happy again the world under the sea and above it was peaceful, and as they say in the old fairy tales they lived happily ever after. {corny, I'm sorry}

Okay I'm done... I'm sorry that took so long but my computer was going nuts on me. I hoped you enjoyed my story and I'm sorry if the ending is too rushed. If any comments, questions or requests plz review until then I say goodbye to all yah nice peoples!


End file.
